


I can't escape him

by GeorginaKane



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginaKane/pseuds/GeorginaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to publish a one shot I wrote a long time ago! This is the one and only time I have written a canon compliant piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't escape him

I can’t escape him

 

It’s been almost a year since Ian’s first deep depression. He was staying at the Gallagher house full time with Mickey in Lip’s old bedroom. Fiona offered the idea as a peace treaty between her and Mickey, being as the two of the hardly ever agreed on anything regarding Ian, explaining this was the best thing for him. Ian missed his family a lot so Mickey agreed. At least this way if Terry ever came back he wouldn’t have to worry about catching them mid-fuck in the Milkovich house again.

Ian came down the stairs slowly, yawning loudly as if to announce his presence. Mickey stared at him adoringly while plating a large stack of pancakes. It was early, too early really, since most of the Gallaghers were still asleep, but this was the only time of day that the two of them were able to be together in relative peace and quiet.

“Morning”, he said, taking the plate over to the table where Ian had already settled in.

 “Morning”, Ian replied as he stretched and yawned again.

“You really that tired Gallagher? Must’ve wore you out last night huh?” Mickey smirked and pressed a quick kiss on the younger boys lips.

“Well you’d be tired too if _you_ were the one doing all the work!” Ian scoffed with a sly grin.

“Fuck you” Mickey quickly replied while flipping Ian off.

Both boys smiled at each other and started to eat.

“Yo, did you finish that math homework?” Mickey asked in a fatherly tone.

“Not yet, it’s not due until third period.” Ian replied.

“ Well you shoulda had that shit done already Gallagher.” Mickey said with no malice in his voice.

“Well I was going to do it last night but someone insisted on distracting me!”

Mickey rolled his eyes, “Hey you just need to learn to multitask, firecrotch.”

After they were done eating, Mickey got up from the table and grabbed a pill bottle and a glass of water. He set both in front of Ian without saying a word.  

Ian loved that Mickey always remembered his schedule. For the past six months they’ve had a routine, every morning Mickey makes breakfast and Ian takes his medication They spend some time talking about their day before the rest of the family finally intrudes and the house is covered in chaos. Then they shower together and Ian goes to school and Mickey goes to The Alibi. By the time Mickey gets home, Ian has set aside dinner for him and they settle in to watch tv on the couch with the other Gallaghers. It seems boring at times but Mickey wouldn’t have it any other way. He thought about how hard things had been before when Ian was taken to the hospital.

At the time they were still at the Milkovich house with Svetlana, Yev and Mandy. Ian didn’t leave the bed for nine days that time, only getting up to take a piss or to shower when Mickey carried him. He would try to make Ian eat but usually failed, getting little to no response. He felt desperate, watching as the younger boy was literally wasting away in their bed, the covers always held tightly over his shoulders, trying to block the world out. Then one day Ian got out of bed and walked into the kitchen.

“Is there anything to eat?” he asked to no one in particular while rummaging through the cupboards.

Mickey jumped from the couch, where he had fallen asleep a few hours ago and looked around in a panic, but then relaxed when he saw who was speaking.

“Hey, y-you hungry??” he asked timidly, afraid that he might somehow scare Ian back into bed.

“Here, let me make you some eggs. Why don’t you sit down?” he motioned to the red head to sit at the table while he started to warm up the frying pan.

Ian sat down and slowly looked around.

“Where is everyone?” he asked.

“Oh, um, my bitch of a wife is at the bar, Mandy took Yev to your family’s house and my brothers, well who knows where the fuck they are.”

Mickey finished up the eggs and placed the plate in front of Ian. The red head eyed the plate warily before deciding to take his first bite. He chewed carefully and slowly, a blank expression painted on his face.

‘Well he’s eating, that’s one small step forward’ Mickey thought to himself. Suddenly Ian grabbed his stomach, shot straight up and ran to the bathroom. Violent heaving sounds followed by painful moans filled the small bathroom. ‘And two steps back…damn’

After “breakfast” Ian laid down on the couch, wrapping himself tightly with a blanket. Well at least his out of the bed.

“Hey Firecrotch, how ‘bout a shower? That’ll feel nice right?”

Mickey didn’t really care about how nice it felt, he cared more about the stench that had developed in the air, a mixture of puke and three days of man sweat.

“C’mon, I’ll shower with you if you want,” he said staring at Ian’s expressionless face.

He grabbed the younger boys hand and started to pick him up.

“Hey, put me down!” Ian yelled.

“Not happening, you fucking stink and I intend to put a stop to that!” Mickey said it with a smirk on his face.

He carried the larger boy over his shoulder and walked toward the bathroom. Ian’s objections soon turned to amusement as he started to laugh.

God did Mickey loved that laugh. He would give anything to capture that feeling and never lose it. He put Ian down in the small bathroom and turned around to leave.

“Hey, wait, I thought you were going to shower with me?” he shouted towards the living room.

Mickey came back holding something in his arms.

“I went to get towels, or do you want to dry your ass with toilet paper?”

Mickey smiled and started to undress the younger boy. Ian just let him, loving the black haired boy’s reaction to taking his clothes off and seeing every inch of him, naked.

Once they were both naked, they hopped in, the water already warm. It felt fantastic. Not only was Ian awake and out of bed, but he was also talking and laughing. It was at the moment that Mickey realized, he couldn’t escape Ian Gallagher, no matter how hard he tried.

 

 


End file.
